


Heir to the throne

by Kill3rqu33n



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22418167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kill3rqu33n/pseuds/Kill3rqu33n
Summary: What if Charlie already knew Alastor from their past interactions?Charlie can't help but once again feel something for someone that had been an old friend.
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne, Charlie Magne & Vaggie
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place just at the moment we meet Alastor at the Happy Hotel. He knocks on the door. She opens and once again is hit hard by him. 
> 
> Charlie is dating Vaggie but doesn't take it seriously enough. Vaggie still very much so hates Alastor. Jealous Vaggie. No offence to people who like her but I'm shipping Alastor/Charlie.  
> 😘

Charlie slipped inside of her hotel and felt herself fall against the back of the door. Disappointment and embarrassment flooded her senses. She knew right then that her father was correct. She should've just listened to him and forgotten about her stupid ideas. It just wasn't fair! Sure, her parents were happy to sit back and watch the citizens of hell die each year. But not her.

Clutching her head and beginning to feel the start of a flooded headache the door behind her knocked. At first her immediate thought was, a guest! Just exactly what she needed! Instead as she opened the door with a grin it fell immediately when she saw _him._ It came to a surprise that after all these long years; he turns up now. 

"Hel-", Shutting the door with a grating slam and immediately running her hand throughout her hair in frustration. Why did he come now? Out of all the chances he's had to apologise! She knew thought that she couldn't just leave him out there. As tempting as that is. He is persistent. Re opening the door and to physically see him standing there! Smug none the less! Made her nervious. Although to be fair it wasn't his fault to begin with. She means, she did cheat on him with Vaggie. It's not everyday you immediately get told by Lucifer that you're getting married. The hardest part of it all was hiding it from Vaggie. Still even now she can't ever know. 

"Lo!". 

"Alastor", Charlie said with a frown upon her face. His red glowing eyes stared through her body. She knew that Alastor never loved her. He respected her but was in it for the crown. Altogether though he was gentlemanly and considerate. Her father had said that he was the best choice due to his fierce outlook and was plainly feared by many around all of hell. Yet he was respectful. Just what Lucifer wanted. There is more to the story but details come later. 

His smile almost reached his hairline as he leant against the microphone. His taloned fingers tapping out a rhythm against the metal microphones pole. Static filled the lobby as he pushed himself past Charlie and skipped his way into the main area. His eyes took in every detail. Vaggie who had sat down on the couch immediately looked up in complete silence and shock. She knew who this pompous bastard is. Angel on the other hand watched the demon with a keen eye and a toothy grin. This he could get involved with.

"I love what you have done with the place, my dear! It certainly has some charm and welcoming grand gesture!", he stopped and turned his head to glance at the blonde princess. His ears twitched at her heavy breathing and he knew that he was getting under her skin. Exactly how he planned! Although to be very fair he had no real goal. Yet that is. "Although...it does seem lacking in key aspects. Nevermind, I'm sure I can fix this place around to the better! What do you say? Miss Magne". 

Charlie rocked on the back of her heels and stared at the red stag in front of her. She knew not to give into his words of wisdom. Although he wasn't exactly lying. The place was a bit dull. 

"Stop right there! Cabrón hijo de perra! I know your game! And I'm not gonna let you hurt anyone! You pompous, cheesy talk show shitlord!".

vaggie held her spear up to Alastor's throat as he grinned down at her with excitement and a hidden annoyance. The static had screech around until he let him finger push the tip away and let himself be taken over by the true monster. Dials for eyes and symbols only the old could read.

" ** _If I wanted to hurt any of you. I would've done so already_**!". Charlie knew he was getting under Vaggie's skin just for kicks.

"I don't supose we have met yet. Alastor pleasure to be meeting you, miss?". Alastor stated charmingly as his eyes flicker towards Charlie with pure venom. He knew exactly who _she_ was. The threat was hidden beneath the smile and Charlie had half a mind to kick him out of her hotel. At the same time, though, she knew he can help. He knew the right people and how to run a business. He had authority that only she had wished of. Secretly she still cherished that moment when both of them had dinner together in the castle of her old home and they just talked throughout the whole night. About nothing important. They knew each other inside and out. 

"Vaggie". 

Alastor leant back in thought vanished his cane and as he walked along the ground they could hear the sound of hooves against the floorboards. Angel snuck up to Vaggie with his arm leant across her shoulders, "You're tense. Care to pay me enough to help you...settle?". Vaggie growled and shoved him off. Angel laughed and whisked himself away to the red deer and Charlie who had stood near the staircase talking quietly. If he didn't know any better Angel would've thought that they were old friends. 

"So I've decided to help!". 

Charlie hummed in consideration, "May I ask? Did my parents put you up to this? You know with the whole...". He laughed and shook his hand in a shooing motion, "No my dear, I simply got bored. I can only do so much once until it gets tediously boring. I would think that you would know better than anyone else", he leant closer into her face and a sneer crossed his grin, "Tell me. Does anyone know?".

Her eyes flashed down in defeat. She really had no choice but to agree to let him stay. I mean he kinda had a blackmail that could be used against herself. It could literally ruin the hotels image. Especially if the deal she had made with him got out. And she knew that Alastor was right. She had that gut feeling of shame again. This time it burned inside of her. 

"No". 

"Well then! Onto business!". 

Vaggie skidded up to them in haste as she pointed a finger at him in uncontrollable anger, "You're not helping! You're a OverLord! You most likely want to come in here only to destroy us under your grip!".

Charlie laughed awkwardly as Alastor grinned like the Cheshire Cat. His back became rigidly straight and his ear pointed up in alert. Even the surrounding Shad owe inched closer to the action. Their silent giggles had Alastor on high, "it seems that you have chosen a smart individual indeed, Charlie", just to add insult he spun around and walked up the fireplace and ran a finger across the dust and squinted at it as if it was the most important thing in the room. His grin stretched painfully, "You two would looked absolutely _Darling_ together at the wedding! Just like friends!". Charlie felt herself needing to breathe deeply as not to rip it up at him. He wanted a reaction and he wasn't going to get one. 

"Charlie?-". Vaggie started until her smile widened as well and she held onto her hand with as much compassion as she could muster. 

"And I thought I had it bad!", Angel whistled as he grinned at the trio in amusement. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long to publish another chapter. Its been hectic these last couple of months with everything going around. I must say this chapter got my brain working. I have been staring at this for so long and not knowing where it's going to end up.  
> I have an idea, and I'm hoping that it works out just right for you, darling readers.
> 
> Anyway, thank you, everyone, for commenting and liking. It does mean a lot, and I can't express just how I feel. I do appreciate everything that you have all written.  
> I'm going to be honest, but I'm not all too sure just when the next chapter will be posted. I always like starting stories, and yet I never have the same enthusiasm as I begin.  
> I just hope that you all can bear with me.   
> Thank you once again.

It had only been a night, and Charlie forcibly gave Alastor a penthouse room. Fit for a King, he said, 'jokingly.' She knew though that Vaggie wanted a word, but this had happened all too quickly. Even if she told Vaggie, it would come out not exactly straight forward. Alastor was angry, right. Although Charlie knew that in the back of her head that the real issue was something not quite and yet she had seemed to blow him off. Maybe it was her cheating with Vaggie, but at the same time, he said it didn't matter. Perhaps he was lying? 

AngelDust had taken a shine to the red demon, and to Charlie's amusement, he had to decline many open invitations by the spider. Alastor had offered to cook just like the first night they met. Everyone had enjoyed the fresh home-cooked meal of jambalaya. You could almost die from the spices. Husker and Nifty were quite the welcomed pair. Much to the dismay of Vaggie's ever-growing anger and nitpicking. The only one who didn't speak the whole time was Charlie, even as Vaggie placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a weak smile.   
Vaggie quietly whispered to Charlie if she felt poisoned from the gumbo. To which Charlie felt herself droop. However, Alastor watched from the end of the table as his red eyes burnt into her skull.   
"I-I think I might go to bed," Charlie had announced to which Vaggie insisted she'd go to bed as well while Alastor smiled widely, giving off a grin. 

"Splendid idea! I think it's about time that we all hit the hay!" Alastor yawned, making a scene of stretching his wiry arms above his head. Charlie honestly didn't know why he wanted to invest himself in this hotel idea even after the whole scandal. Entertainment was something he practically breathed. She wasn't around for the entire fiasco of his radio broadcast. Her father, on the other hand, gave him the title of demon overlord along with many others. Alastor was the only one to capture Lucifer's eyes truly.   
When Charlie's father arranged her marriage with Alastor, she was scared and beyond terrified.   
"Charlie?" Vaggie softly questioned, grabbing her hand and leading her out of the large dining room and into the elevator.   
Charlie shook her head, "Sorry, Vaggie. I must've got distracted. Maybe I just need a good night sleep."  
Vaggie grabbed both her hands and concerned shifted on her face "You were fine this morning before that shit show lord turned-."   
"Not now, Vaggie. Let's just get ready for bed and worry about everything tomorrow". Charlie's voice was strained and clearly in pain while her eyes unfocused around her.

Alastor stayed standing in the dining room as he watched Angeldust frolic out into the foyer. The spider would be the first to die. Husker stayed sitting as he drank his booze. Nifty had long gone as she huffed about dishes and a mess. Such a sweet doll. Exactly why she is perfect for his plans. She would listen to him only. Husker, on the other end, had gone through a literal hell with the unstable individual. The demon cat knew that Alastor was up to something, and whatever it is, it's not something he wants to become apart of. If he can help it., the most scary thought will be if Alastor succeeds. He's seen the overlords hand-dipped in blood, and his teeth stained with the sinner's flesh. It was a victory.   
"Husker, my friend! I have a plan!."   
Spitting the booze out from his mouth, the cat choked. "Already!? I-I ...don't," he stumbled as his eyes strained at the dapper demon.   
"You seemed worried! Not to stress, that's why I have a plan and now that you so humbly agreed to help me-".

Husker interrupted him and held up a sharp taloned paw and spat out angrily, "You know perfectly well that you're quite capable of doing whatever you want by yourself. You don't need my fucking help."   
Alastor glared, while his eyes bled into radio dials, and the grinning shadows crept in closer as if to snuff them both into darkness. Then Alastor blinked, and the room turned back into its natural light with candles.   
"Just be warned, Husker. Interrupt me again, and you will not like the consequences. As for my plan, I need you to watch Charlie for me and make sure that that mangy dirty harlot disappears."   
Husker froze, and his paws clenched uneasily, "Out of the way?". He knew what he meant, but he needed confirmation. Alastor grinned sadistically, "murder is usually the best way to go."   
The air becomes thicker, and Husker trembled with nausea. Of course, he had killed before it wasn't taboo for him. He fought in Vietnam and had seen horrific sights of dying men. It all seemed so long ago. The problem wasn't murdering itself; it's the aftermath of trying to deal with the death that you have committed.  
"Alastor no. I mean, we just arrived here. At least let them trust you first enough not to be suspicious."  
Alastor ran a gloved hand over his chin and looked to be in deep thought.   
"I don't mean to question your fucking plan, you creepy clown, but at least give it more time for whatever you have planned."   
A shadow rose behind Husker and stole his bottle of booze and flung it at the wall, causing it to smash into little pieces. Husker swore and quickly bounded out of his seat and stood beside Alastor. His fur bristled uncomfortably. The shadow seemed to laugh and shake uncontrollably as Alastor grinned widely and tilted his head to the shadow's performance. Only for Alastor to materialize another green alcoholic bottle. It felt like a test, and Husker was too fucking tired to play.   
"My friend, you may be right. I think I can wait another couple of months or longer. It's not like Lucifer needs to see his precious just yet."  
Husker's eyes grew large as he watched the deer demon stalk out into the foyer only to look back and smirk with fangs with black mist appearing around him. Not one second later, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more to come. Once I get a break from work. As well as longer chapters. I'm just starting small. I also want to add Alastor's deer attributes towards the story as well. Such as only Charlie can touch him without permission.  
> Deer ears!  
> Deer tail! 
> 
> Please don't hate on the shortness. It's my first story. Gotta start somewhere!


End file.
